La Travesia de la Reina Valiente
by Mimi Star
Summary: Lucy Pevensie o tambien la llamada Reina Valiente, ve su paz y tranquilidad perturbada por una serie de eventos en las que cuestiona aquel titulo brindado por Aslan, y para lograr encontrarse nuevamente debera de probarse a prueba alejandose de su querido Cair Paravel y de todo lo que ama. ¿Encontrara realmente su destino y aquello que tanto anhela su corazon?. RR! :)
1. Causa y efecto

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Okey, a pasado muuuuucho pero mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique y actualice una historia por estos rumbos. Han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, cambios y de mas que la verdad no me a permitido hacerlo. Sin embargo aqui vengo nuevamente con una nueva historia de un trauma que me acaba de dar: Las Cronicas de Narnia. Acabo de terminar de leer los siete libros y aunque ya me gustaban, termine enamorada de la saga y sus personajes, en especial obviamente de Edmund y Lucy. **

**Obviamente esta historia se centra en Lucy, en su crecimiento y esta situada en la Era Dorada de Narnia, durante el reinado de los Pevensie antes de buscar al ciervo blanco, pero despues de la batalla contra Calormen situada en el Libro de "El Caballo y su muchcho". Mi historia toma en cuenta aspectos narrativos e historicos de los libros, pero datos y caracteristicas propias de los personajes de las peliculas tambien. **

**No seran capitulos muy largos ya tengo varios escritos y estoy tratando de terminarla pronto puesto que no pienso dejarla pendiente. Con respecto a mi historia de SK esta en stand by pero pienso terminarla... algun dia... lo prometo :P. **

**Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido agradeciendo su atencion, esperando contar con sus reviews que de verdad agradecere infinitamente y pidiendo que le den una oportunidad a la historia jaja. Hasta luego!**

***MiMi StAr***

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**CAUSA Y EFECTO**

* * *

El atardecer caía lentamente en Cair Paravel, mientras que por el balcón principal el agua cristalina del gran océano oriental, era observada por una joven de no más de 23 años de edad, que caminaba a paso lento con una expresión perdida en su rostro. La Reina Lucy "La Valiente", aquella que junto con sus hermanos el gran Rey Peter el "Magnifico", el Rey Edmund "El Justo" y la hermosa reina Susan "La Benevola", habían, muchos años antes derrotado el poder de la Bruja Blanca Jadis bajo la dirección de Aslan,; esa misma reina caracterizada por su espíritu dulce y aventurero al mismo tiempo, ahora se encontraba con una batalla en la cual se sentía más vulnerable que en su niñez…

Durante todos esos años de su reinado junto a sus hermanos, en la que la paz se extendía por todas las tierras narnianas, por lo que todos la llamaban la Era Dorada de Narnia, y es que desde que ellos habían subido a los cuatro tronos de piedra en su querido Cair Paravel, ningún reino había buscado la guerra contra Narnia, a excepción claro, del reino Calormen, pero esa es otra historia, aunque seguramente ya conoces, narrada en el libro "El caballo y su muchacho", pero que sin embargo es importante para conocer y entender lo que aquí ocurrirá.

Esa misma reina ahora se encontraba en una etapa de cambios en su vida en la cual sentía que su destino, estaba mas allá los bellos palacios de Cair Paravel, pero aquello no se lo había dicho a nadie, porque el simple hecho de juntar esas palabras le provocaban una sensación de horror y emoción al mismo tiempo en todo su ser.

Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho los pasos de alguien que se habían acercado a ella por detrás y que ahora le cubrían los ojos por detrás haciéndola brincar. Al girarse pudo ver la gran sonrisa y los ojos negros de su hermano mayor Edmund, ella solo le dirigió una gélida mirada y continuó observando el ocaso.

- ¿Acaso su majestad está haciendo la ley del hielo al mejor de sus hermanos? –le dijo él en tono dramático pero ella no respondió – oh vamos Lucy ¿aun sigues molesta? ¡Ya han pasado 3 días del baile!

- ¡Lo se Ed! Pero no es suficiente aun… incluso si les dejo de hablar todo un mes no me haría sentirme lo suficientemente satisfecha – Lucy hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos, Edmund ladeo la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa mientras pensaba que sin importar cuánto creciera, Lucy siempre actuaría como su pequeña hermana menor. El Monarca suspiro y se recargo en el barandal a su lado.

- De acuerdo… pero sabes, realmente no me gusta que estés molesta conmigo Lu… - le dijo tristemente y sin mirarla, a lo que ella sorprendida de sus palabras lo miro y momentos después el joven dirigió sus ojos a ella y la miro – porque entonces no tendré a quien molestar – y le saco la lengua haciendo que Lucy enrojeciera molesta de haber creído que su hermano hablaba en serio. Esto comenzó una persecución que se dirigió a la sala de estar por donde iban entrando sus hermanos mayores.

- Ya están discutiendo otra vez – comento Susan con voz divertida, era común encontrar a sus hermanos discutiendo por alguna cosa, claro no eran peleas como cuando eran niños pero si un juego de astucia entre los dos.

- Edmund ¿qué le hiciste a Lu…? - comento el Gran Rey Peter y se acerco lentamente a su hermana menor en tono protector

- Nada, solo bromeaba con ella Peter, además ella sigue molesta con _**nosotros**_… - Edmund remarco la última palabra y Peter confundido dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana menor pero efectivamente, ella ya había salido de la habitación sin decir una palabra a ninguno de los tres.

Lucy caminaba por los pasillos del palacio hasta que llego a una gran puerta de roble finamente tallada con diversas figuras de dríades, faunos y sirenas en ella. Al entrar a la habitación pudo notar como el viento entraba suavemente por la ventana junto con los últimos rayos del sol que aumentaban la inquietud en su corazón. Inmediatamente se dejo caer en su suave cama escondiendo su rostro en las almohadas, cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta, al cual ni siquiera respondió.

- Lu, soy yo… - era la voz cantarina de Susan su hermana mayor – voy a entrar – comento al no recibir respuesta. La menor de los Pevensie no se movió hasta que sintió que su hermana se sento a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

- Edmund dice que sigues molesta con ellos por lo de la fiesta ¿es verdad? – la reina solo soltó un gruñido de respuesta y Su sonrio. – Debes perdonarlos Lucy, es normal que se preocupen por ti… no desean que nadie te dañe… - en ese momento la chica se levanto de la cama mirando a su hermana con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

- Yo lo sé Susan... y es que en realidad no estoy molesta con ellos, bueno si, pero no enojada, es solo que me siento tan frustrada… realmente no se qué hago aquí ustedes todo lo resuelven, no me necesitan a mí. – el rostro de la soberana palideció un poco y la miro con seriedad.

- ¿De qué hablas Lu?

- Es decir, en cuestiones de milicia y tratados políticos Peter y Edmund e incluso tu son los que se encargan de todo, siempre soy yo la que se tiene que quedar en Cair Paravel, y no me mal entiendas, sabes que amo Narnia, y amo nuestro Reino, pero se supone que yo soy la valiente, como puedo demostrarlo si ni siquiera se me permite participar en las reuniones con los otros reinos… - Susan suspiro y limpio las lagrimas que habían logrado escapar del control de Lucy. – Y para colmo ni siquiera puedo hablar con chicos en las fiestas de palacio, por que mis hermanos prácticamente los espantan… yo no soy como tu Su… tu siempre te llevas todas las miradas, y el hijo del Duque Elm se intereso en mi sabes… - Susan sonrió tiernamente y beso la mejilla de su hermana menor

- Tu eres muy importante para Narnia y para nuestro reino, lo que Peter, Ed y yo hayamos hecho no importa porque sin ti no hubiéramos nunca llegado aquí; pero aun sin importar eso debes de saber que eres lo más importante para nosotros Lu, eres nuestra hermanita y aunque te concedo que tenemos un par de hermanos celosos y obsesivos, ellos solo se preocupan de que algún patán como Rabadash te lastime. Te aseguro que el valiente que Aslan tenga destinado para ti no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Por supuesto que si, si alguien merece a un príncipe azul eres tu Lu – la susodicha sonrió y abrazo a su hermana. – Aunque… (y yo nunca dije esto) creo que si continúas actuando como hoy con nuestros obsesivos hermanos tal vez entiendan que deben pensarlo dos veces antes de volver a interrumpir tan rudamente en tus relaciones sociales. – Susan se levanto sonriendo y despidiéndose salió de la habitación dejando a la reina sumida en sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor de Cair Paravel se encontraban sentados los tres monarcas mayores desayunando tranquilamente. Edmund y Peter miraban a Susan insistentemente la cual sabiendo su preocupación por la menor no decía nada.

- ¿Y… pudiste hablar con ella, Su? – pregunto Peter, Susan lo miro fugazmente sin prestar mucho interés

- ¿Con quién? – Edmund algo desesperado suspiro y termino la frase

- ¿Con Lucy… sigue molesta? ¿aun continuara sin hablarnos? - la Benevola se encogió de hombros como dando por zanjado el asunto, dejando a los hermanos con desesperación interior.

Y es que es cierto que las discusiones aun ahora siendo reyes y reinas de Narnia no habían desaparecido, si habían disminuido notablemente, mas con la pequeña Pevensie, pues pese a cualquier situación, Lucy siempre se había caracterizado por amar mas y por lo tanto perdonar a todos sin importar la ofensa, por ello aquella situación agobiaba grandemente a los dos Pevensie. Por su parte Susan sonreía interiormente pensando que su hermana los torturaría un poco más, pero sabía que aquello no duraría mucho ya que la naturaleza bondadosa de su hermana no le permitiría alargarlo.

En ese momento unos pasos apresurados se acercaron al comedor y vieron al Sr. Tumnus, gran amigo de los reyes pero en especial de la pequeña Lu entrar con mirada de preocupación ante los monarcas. Al entrar hizo una marcada reverencia.

- ¿Qué sucede Sr. Tumnus? – pregunto Peter

- Su majestad, seguí sus ordenes y fui a buscar a Lucy, es decir a la Reina Lucy… pero ella no estaba ahí – los ojos de los tres se abrieron sorprendidos y se levantaron

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Edmund alarmado

- Su habitación estaba vacía, la cama sin deshacer, y solo encontré esto… - estiro una pequeña hoja de pergamino doblada y se la entrego a Edmund, cuyo rostro al leer su contenido, mostro una terrible tristeza y Susan le arrebato la carta.

_Queridos hermanos:_

_Lamento mucho hacer esto, pero necesito tener un tiempo a solas para pensar y aclarar mis ideas lejos de Cair Paravel. No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien y regresare pronto._

_Los ama_

_Lucy_

Oh no Lu….

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¡No olviden dejar reviews! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	2. Alejandose de Narnia

**Bueno aqui traigo el capitulo dos, tal ves esta algo floja la idea al inicio pero mejorara conforme vaya actualizando, jaja o espero que les guste. En lo personal me siento complacida del rumbo que va tomando la historia, y aunque obviamente el personaje principal es Lucy, se iran añadiendo diversos personajes de los libros. **

**No sigue la linea temporal de los libros solamente la de El leon, la bruja y el ropero y el de el Caballo y su muchacho, libros de los cuales respete casi todos los acontecimientos. De ahi en fuera di un cambio completo a la direccion temporal y la aparecion de los diversos personajes.**

**Un punto importante que olvide agregar es que la pareja es Lucy y Caspian, pero en los primeros... no mejor dicho en toda la historia Edmund tendra un papel privilegiado ya que amo a Ed jeje y quise acentuar su relacion y cariño con su hermana menor, lo cual se vera claramente en los proximos capitulos.**

**Una cosa que quisiera agregar es sobre la redaccion, la quise adaptar a la manera en la que Lewis narra sus historias, obviamente no le llegaria a los talones pero uno hace un esfuerzo ¿no?. Espero no la consideren tediosa cualquier duda, comentario o consejo con gusto son bien recibidas.**

**La verdad estoy ansionsa y espero que puedan compartirme sus opiniones de la historia que realmente me gustaria leer :D. Muchas gracias a esas 14 personitas que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y espero que pronto sean mas y sobre todo presionen el boton de REVIEW! Mil gracias! **

**Ahora si, disfruten su lectura.**

***MiMi StAr***

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

**ALEJANDOSE DE NARNIA**

* * *

La gran luna narniana brillaba en todo su esplendor en el alto cielo mientras una figura montada sobre un corcel blanco corría rápidamente por las llanuras de Narnia a la orilla del Gran Océano Oriental. Lyri la yegua de la reina Lucy quien la había acompañado a desde el inicio de su reinado, galopaba velozmente vadeando arbustos, arboles tan ágilmente que la chica que llevaba se sentía en completa libertad. El corazón de la joven palpitaba con gran fuerza mientras pensaba en las cosas que habían pasado luego que su hermana saliera de su habitación.

...

Lucy sentada en el balcón de su habitación se había negado a bajar a cenar con sus hermanos, no realmente por que estuviera molesta en realidad cualquier sentimiento negativo hacia sus ellos había desaparecido en el momento en que Edmund le había dicho que no le gustaba que ella se molestara con él, y es que, siendo honestos, Lucy no podía estar enojada con ellos, ya que sabia y entendía sus razones, ella misma había visto las lagrimas que Susan había derramado en sus brazos cuando volvieron de Calormen, luego de que por poco su inminente matrimonio con Rabadash se hubiera convertido en la peor decisión que hubiera tomado en su vida; así que obviamente sus hermanos habían redoblado fuerzas en cuando a vigilar sus relaciones sociales en especial con los muchachos.

Lo que realmente impedía que su corazón estuviera en paz, era por algo que ella, inconscientemente, había revelado a su hermana momentos antes en su estallido de sentimientos. Para la reina Lucy, su vida de aventuras en Narnia se había convertido en un estado pasivo en el que se sentía adormilada a diferencia de sus hermanos que por su papel de grandes soberanos siempre estaban al borde de la batalla al tratar los asuntos políticos con los demás reinos. Por su parte Susan siempre había deseado alejarse de esos temas voluntariamente, pero ella, prácticamente había sido arrastrada por su hermana a continuar con los aprendizajes de toda una dama: bailes, bordado, e inclusive música. Cosas que Lucy disfrutaba pero que no le daban aquella plenitud que sintió cuando enfrentaron a la gran Bruja o al ejercito Calormen. La idea de aquel viaje no era en venganza a sus hermanos, en realidad sentía que debía… no, necesitaba probarse a ella misma que aun seguía siendo la Reina Lucy "La Valiente". Sabía perfectamente que si exponía tales ideas a sus hermanos, ninguno de los tres permitiría que ella pusiera un pie fuera de Cair Paravel, pero aun la idea de alejarse de ellos así la hacía temblar.

Un fuerte viento entro por la ventana apagando las velas que iluminaban su habitación, mas ella sin inmutarse permaneció sentada mirando el ocaso cuando una voz, amada y muy conocida para ella la llamo sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- Lucy… Lucy – la reina se levanto abriendo los ojos y se volvió buscando al dueño de la voz en su habitación

- Aslan! ¿Dónde estás? – sus ojos ahora acostumbrados a la noche divisaron la figura del gran león dorado en el gran espejo de cuerpo colocado junto a un gran ventanal iluminado por la luz de la luna.

- Lucy, pequeña… ¿Qué te tiene tan agobiada? – la joven busco al león en forma física pero no estaba en la habitación, así que se acerco al espejo sentándose a los pies del león.

- Oh Aslan… estoy muy confundida, sabes que soy muy feliz, amo a mis hermanos, amo Narnia y nuestro querido Cair Paravel… pero por alguna razón no me siento completa… siento que estoy durmiendo cuando hay tanto por hacer, y eso me hace muy infeliz… oh Aslan no se qué hacer – la mirada del gran León se endulzo y sonrió con su gran boca como un pequeño gatito

- Pequeña Lucy, tu corazón aventurero y valiente es una gran virtud tuya, ya que fue por ti que Narnia y tus hermanos pudieron llegar aquí, pero si eso no te hace feliz a ti, debes decidir que deseas hacer… pero recuerda pequeña que toda decisión que tomes te afectara a ti como a Narnia, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

- Lo sé Aslan, y es por eso que tengo miedo, no puedo pensar en que por mi culpa pase algo a nuestro reino… pero creo que si me quedo aquí solo me convertiré en la sombra de alguien que no soy yo.

- Entonces mi querida niña, ya has tomado tu decisión, se valiente y sigue el camino que esta frente a ti, tú sabrás que hacer en los momentos indicados, debes de saber que encontraras en este camino muchos retos e inclusive peligros, pero que al finalizar todo este trayecto encontraras aquello que tu corazón mas anhela. – Lucy sintió la presencia de alguien atrás y al girarse pudo ver a Aslan parado junto a ella, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces se echo a su cuello, hundiéndose en su gran melena como lo hacía desde que era pequeña.

- ¿Tú iras conmigo Aslan? – El león dio un pequeño ronroneo en respuesta

- Yo siempre eh estado contigo pequeña, y siempre lo estaré, nunca lo dudes. Ahora es tiempo de que te marches… - Lucy lo soltó con los ojos anegados de lagrimas y sonrió. – Nunca olvides tu valor, que esa siempre sea tu bandera.

Y en ese momento desapareció dejándola completamente sola en su habitación. Al girarse pudo notar como la sombra de unos pies se reflejaban bajo la puerta, y sigilosamente con el corazón palpitando abrió la puerta, y vio el rostro triste de un gran amigo suyo, el Sr. Tumnus.

- Su majestad – hizo una reverencia nervioso – yo solo… traía… - la reina sonrió y lo metió a la habitación.

- No tienes que ocultármelo, has escuchado verdad… - el fauno miro a la joven con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad tiene que hacerlo? – Lucy sonrió y asintió, no tenia que explicar nada, él, además de Aslan y sus hermanos, era de sus mejores amigos, la conocía completamente, era su confidente y consejero mas intimo.

- Sabes que de no ser necesario no lo haría… - la joven se levanto e inmediatamente fue al baño para cambiarse por ropas de viaje. Al salir, pudo notar como el fauno había regresado con varias cosas en sus manos, le dio una capa de viaje lisa y simple, nada comparada con las bellas capas que en la realeza usaban en sus viajes por los distintos reinos.

- Sera mejor que utilice esta, de otra manera todo mundo la reconocerá inmediatamente – le dijo ofreciéndosela – tiene una costura especial para en caso dado que llueva la parte interna no se moje y no se llegue a resfriar. – Lucy sonrió y lo abrazo

- Muchas gracias Sr. Tumnus – el fauno abochornado y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas asintió

- No hay de que… además – añadió – le traje una pequeña bolsa con alimentos básicos para el camino… pero deberá tratar de buscar reponer esta reserva así siempre tendrá que comer.

- De acuerdo, lo hare lo prometo – ambos se miraron y Lucy le sonrió – ¡estaré bien, lo prometo! Regresare a salvo… pero tienes que prometerme, que harás todo lo que te pido… en cuanto tenga oportunidad mandare algún mensaje para que estén tranquilos. Por favor cuida de mis hermanos Sr. Tumnus, sobre todo de Edmund… él es más explosivo que Peter… no quiero que vaya a sobre actuar…

- No te preocupes por ellos… estarán bien, solo cuídate mucho Lucy

...

Ahora llevaba unas cuantas horas cabalgando por el gran bosque en dirección a Anvard. Sabía que en el momento que sus hermanos se enteraran de su viaje, la buscarían por todas las tierras narnianas y si la encontraban, la llevarían de regreso a casa sin la posibilidad de salir en algunos años más, y para ello contaba con el apoyo de animales parlantes, águilas, caballos, ardillas e inclusive arboles, dríades y faunos que la buscarían por mar y tierra. Es por ello, que por el momento debía de alejarse de su amada Narnia, por ello su primera opción era recurrir a su gran amiga, que hacía ya unos años había conocido en la batalla contra Calormen, la princesa y futura reina de Anvard: Aravis.

Después aquella batalla Lucy y ella habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, los primeros años, se visitaban constantemente la una a la otra, para ella era como tener una pequeña hermanita a quien cuidar y al mismo tiempo una amiga con quien alejarse de su rutina en Cair Paravel. Además, después de toda la travesía que Aravis había pasado junto con su ahora prometido el príncipe Cor, le habían dejado un gusto por la aventura, la arquería entre otras, gustos que compartía con Lucy y les había permitido estrechar mucho su amistad.

Lentamente el cielo comenzaba a clarear, y Lucy cansada del viaje sabía que pronto debía de comenzar a cubrirse porque no tardaría en que sus hermanos se enteraran de su partida. Al llegar a un claro rio que pasaba a su lado bajo para que ella y su yegua descansaran.

- Lamento haberte echo partir por esta larga travesía Ly – le dijo Lucy a su yegua mientras le daba varios pedazos de manzana cortada.

- Su majestad no tiene por que disculparse, yo vivo para servirle – la joven sonrió y acaricio la blanca melena de su compañera de viaje.

- Lo sé, pero ahora no puedes venir conmigo porque inmediatamente nos descubrirán. Después de descansar quiero que tomes el camino cerca de la mesa de piedra para volver a Cair Paravel. Si mis hermanos te preguntan a donde iba diles que nunca te lo dije, y que cuando paramos a descansar, yo me fui mientras tú estabas dormida. Yo llegare con Aravis a Anvard y de allí partiré (aun no se hacia donde) con un caballo salvaje de esas tierras.

- Mi reina, déjeme ir con usted, es muy peligroso para usted estar sola… además soy mucho mejor compañía que cualquier animal de toda Anvard y Calormen juntos. – Lucy beso la cabeza de su amiga y sonrió

- Lo sé, pero el castigo por esta travesía debe caer en mi solamente… por lo tanto tu nunca debes comentar que te dije algo sobre este viaje ¿de acuerdo? – la yegua relincho suavemente y continuaron comiendo.

La despedida fue más dura para Lucy de lo que había pensado, al ver como su inseparable compañera de aventuras tomaba el sendero que la llevaría cerca de la gran mesa de piedra, no sin antes mirarla con ojos suplicantes para que cambiara de idea, pero ella solo le sonrió. Cuando minutos más tarde había desaparecido por una colina la joven decidió que era tiempo de continuar, aun tenía que viajar por unas horas más antes de ingresar a las tierras de Archenland y encontrarse con su amiga. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles y por la posición del astro sabia que ya era casi las diez de la mañana, por lo que el Sr. Tumnus no tardaría en dar las noticias a sus hermanos, por ello debía de darse prisa. Continuo su camino por el gran bosque, y aunque conforme avanzaba el tiempo el calor del día aumentaba, decidió agarrar su largo cabello castaño en una cola y ocultarse bajo la capa de viaje que su amigo el Sr. Tumnus le había dado, mientras avanzaba a paso firme hacia la aventura que lo llevaría aquella senda que había tomado.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Espero que les vaya gustando, mañana Dios mediante a estas horas estare publicando el siguiente capitulo, pero para entonces me gustaria saber la opinion de mis queridos lectores con sus RR. Muchas gracias!**

**:D **


	3. Camino a Anvard

**Hola a todos!**

**Hoy no me explayare tanto, tuve un contratiempo y ayer no pude actualizar, sin embargo continuare haciendolo de manera regular hasta el capitulo 5 y despues lo hare mas espaciado, con el fin de darme tiempo de continuar con la historia. **

**En lo personal estoy disfrutando mucho como va todo, me gustaria saber sus opiniones para saber si les gusta o si hay algo no queda claro en la trama, les agradeceria mucho me lo hicieran saber :). Aun faltan unos capitulos mas para que salga Caspian, por que la trama esta algo larga aunque los capitulos no, pero espero terminarla lo mas pronto posible.**

**Sin embargo espero que la esten disfrutando tanto como yo escribiendola. Sin mas por el momento me despido! **

**Enjoy! :) :) **

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**CAMINO A ANVARD**

* * *

La palidez en los rostros de los tres monarcas hizo que todo el personal que se encontraban en la habitación, permanecieran en sus lugares observando. Un silencio sepulcral y un frio en el ambiente se apodero del comedor en que minutos antes se disfrutaba del típico ambiente ameno que caracteriza a Cair Paravel. Susan se dejo caer en su asiento con la carta de su hermana menor en la mano y Peter el sumo Monarca se la arrebato sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Por su parte Edmund se alejo corriendo del comedor para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana menor, esperando y deseando con todo su corazón que su hermana estuviera ahí y que esa fuera una broma como las miles que él le había jugado a ella durante esos años. Pero al entrar a la abovedada habitación la encontró tal y como el fauno dijo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron lo más angustiantes que pudieran haberse visto en el castillo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todo el personal, animales y guardias del palacio buscaban por cada rincón a la Reina, sabiendo en su corazón que no la encontrarían allí. Edmund seguido de sus hermanos se dirigió a las caballerizas donde Philip su corcel se encontraba ya ensillado.

- Ed espera… - la voz de Peter lo detuvo - ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Como que a donde? A buscar a Lucy por supuesto – le dijo tajante y continuo alistando a Philip

- Ni siquiera sabemos dónde buscarla Ed, probablemente se fue anoche… - susurro Susan con voz triste – a esta hora podría estar donde sea

- ¿Y que no haremos nada? Se dan cuenta que cualquier cosa puede pasarle allá afuera, está SOLA. ¿Cómo pueden pensar quedarse aquí sin hacer nada? Al menos yo no lo hare.

- Edmund haremos lo que tenemos que hacer pero si Lucy quería alejarse… - la voz de Peter disminuyo – no podremos obligar a volver aunque queramos, eso lo sabes bien. – el pelinegro se detuvo y recargo su cabeza en su potro. – Debemos de planear y tratar de buscarla sin que ella se percate que la vigilamos, ya no es una niña y debemos confiar en ella.

Aquella mañana todo palacio se había movido y el gran monarca Peter había enviado a águilas, dríades y otros animales parlantes a vigilar a lo largo de toda la tierra de Narnia, desde el Paramo del Farol, el Prado de las Danzas, el Bado de Beruna y el Gran Bosque.

Ya a media tarde mientras los tres Pevensie observaban y esperaban escuchar noticias de su hermana menor, el chillido de un águila real que aterrizo en el balcón de la sala de reuniones los saco de sus pensamientos.

- Largavista – el águila hizo una reverencia inclinando la cabeza y Susan hablo con una nota de esperanza en su voz – ¿has sabido algo de Lucy?

- Sus majestades hemos encontrado a Lyri la yegua de la Reina Lucy en el Paramo de la Gran Mesa de Piedra.

- ¿Ly estaba sola? – el sonido de pánico en la voz de Susan se hizo claro

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto Peter intentando parecer tranquilo cuando sus ojos al igual que los de sus hermanos se reflejaba una inmensa tristeza y preocupación.

- La están recibiendo en las caballerizas – al instante Edmund seguido de los dos mayores salieron en esa dirección y al llegar encontraron a la yegua bebiendo agua, con un semblante triste. Al verlos se tumbo sobre sus rodillas en señal de respeto y bajo la cabeza. Edmund llego hasta ella y se coloco en cunclillas frente a la yegua.

- Su Majestad

- Ly has pasado por mucho… -le dijo dulcemente, el pelinegro sabia como quería su hermana a su yegua y no la dejaría sola de no ser necesario, y en esos momentos lo único que deseaba como todos los demás, era que Lucy no hubiese sido atacada durante su viaje. -¿Qué ha pasado Ly? ¿Dónde está Lu? - el corcel levanto la mirada y pudo ver la preocupación en todos y aunque tenía el deseo de contarles que la Reina Lucy se encontraba bien, ya para esas horas probablemente al abrigo de Archenland, por la fidelidad a su reina no podía hacerlo.

- No lo sé… salimos anoche poco después de que todos se fueron a dormir, yo ya estaba recostada cuando llego con su capa de viaje y me pidió salir. Dijo que se sentía cansada, necesitaba un paseo nocturno… - todos los presentes observaban a la yegua expectantes esperando que continuara con la historia – caminamos por la orilla del Gran Océano, la reina iba seria no decía nada, por lo que yo supuse que tenia cosas que pensar. Continuamos el camino hasta inicios del Gran Bosque, donde ambas ya cansadas decidimos comer fruta silvestre y descansar un rato, yo tarde un tiempo en dormirme, pero cuando al fin lo logre no desperté hasta esta mañana, y ella ya no estaba ahí. La busque por todos los alrededores, pero no la encontré… - Susan se tapo la boca y una lagrima bajo por sus mejillas, Edmund bajo la cabeza y Peter camino de un lado a otro.

- Pudo pasarle cualquier cosa… - susurro Peter comenzando a perder la calma con la que se había mantenido todo el día.

- Si su majestad me permite – hablo nuevamente Ly – estoy segura que ella se encuentra bien, y pido una disculpa a sus majestades por mi descuido ante la reina, pero teníamos mucho tiempo que no pasábamos un tiempo como el de anoche solo en compañía una de la otra, por lo que realmente fue un descanso placentero hasta que desperté. Sin embargo como ustedes saben, nuestro sueño es mucho más ligero que el de cualquier otra criatura por lo que se que nadie ataco a su majestad, fue ella la que decidió marcharse sola, ya que aunque en un inicio yo creí que fue un sueño, se que la reina me beso la cabeza y dijo "Perdóname por dejarte así, volveré pronto a casa", y encontré junto a mí las mejores frutas que hubiera podido encontrar en todo ese bosque, por lo que estoy segura que fueron dejadas ahí como regalo de mi reina.

Cuando termino de hablar nadie dijo nada, pues todos esperaban saber qué decisión tomarían los Reyes ante aquella situación. Y aunque la preocupación en el rostro de todos no se había alejado, en sus miradas se reflejaba más tranquilidad al saber que Lucy se encontraba bien.

- Has hecho bien Ly – le dijo Edmund palmeando suavemente su cabeza y se puso de pie.

- Bien, entonces debemos confiar en Lucy y saber que cuando aclare sus pensamientos volverá a nosotros. – Susan sollozaba tristemente y Peter la abrazo, mientras se dirigía hacia sus guardias y centinelas. – no dejen de vigilar toda Narnia, si llegan a ver a Lucy solo notifíquenoslo, y no la pierdan de vista. – en ese momento la mirada de Edmund cambio y sin previo aviso corrió hacia su caballo Philip y de un brinco lo monto.

- Regresare en un par de días Pete… - el gran Monarca lo miro y asintió

- ¿A dónde iras? –

- Archenland – y sin decir mas dijo unas palabras a su corcel y salió fuera de los muros del palacio de Cair Paravel.

Philip galopaba rápidamente en dirección a las tierras del Rey Lune, monarca de Archenland mientras por la cabeza del menor de los Pevensie solo tenía la idea de interceptar a su hermana ahora que sabía, iría a pie durante el resto del camino. Si continuaban a paso constante, podrían alcanzarla para antes del siguiente amanecer.

- Vamos amigo, tenemos que alcanzarla antes de que llegue a Anvard…

…..

A la media tarde, Lucy ya había dejado atrás las orillas del arroyo cristalino y los frondosos bosques, y ahora se encontraba caminando al atardecer por un altiplano rocoso que anticipa su pronta llegada al reino vecino. Sabía que debía de apresurarse ya que de no hacerlo la noche la atraparía atravesando el cinturón montañoso que la separaban de su destino. La reina cansada tomo un poco del agua el rio en una pequeña botellita que le preparo su amigo fauno, antes de continuar su camino, y como él le aconsejara, reponer su comida antes de alejarse de los bosques.

En más de una ocasión la chica podría haber jurado sentir la mirada de alguien seguirla en su trayecto, pero se calmaba sabiendo que ahora ya estaba a las afueras de Narnia por lo que las posibilidades que alguien la descubriera era mínima.

Con dificultad continuo su camino por la vereda sinuosa, procurando no desviarse con los diversos caminos que con el tiempo se habían formado en aquella zona montañosa, y es que aunque conocía el camino, había decidido no irse por la vereda llana por la que normalmente toman al ir en carruaje, esto debido a que aquella zona es más transitada por comerciantes y viajeros entre las dos naciones y era más fácilmente que fuera descubierta. Además sabía, que en dado caso que sus hermanos decidieran buscarla, nunca pensarían que tomaría aquel complicado camino.

Ya entrada la noche y siendo guiada únicamente por la brillante luz de la luna que coronaba el cielo, a lo lejos Lucy pudo divisar la majestuosa figura del palacio de Anvard a lo alto de una gran colina. La fresca brisa había comenzado a hacer que la chica temblara un poco pero sin tener deseos de atrasar más su llegada, se coloco nuevamente el gorro de viaje y continúo a paso lento.

Al llegar a la muralla que bordeaba el castillo, se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada, cuando un centinela se asomo escuchando el sonido de la puerta y ella inmediatamente se escondió en la zona sombreada del portal. Sabía que si daban aviso de su llegada al castillo, le seria simplemente imposible volver a salir de ahí. El centinela al no ver a nadie, decidió bajar en persona a verificarlo. Al abrir la puerta y asomarse, Lucy sigilosamente entro a sus espaldas escondiéndose detrás de los carruajes reales detenidos frente al portón.

- Seguro habrá sido algún gato montes... todo tranquilo, ciérrenlo ahora – en ese momento las puertas se cerraron y Lucy suspiro tranquila. Su mirada se dirigió al palacio el cual se encontraba a media luz, sabía que por ser tarde todos sus ocupantes se encontraban ya durmiendo.

- Ya estamos cerca – se dijo a si misma animándose y se escabullo en dirección a la entrada lateral del palacio.

Lucy conocía perfectamente aquel palacio, casi tan bien como su propio Cair Paravel, y es que el tiempo que había pasado con Aravis en él, la había llevado a considerarlo como su segundo hogar. Es por eso que en ese momento se odiaba a si misma al tenerse que esconder como un intruso cualquiera en un lugar que era tan especial para ella. La reina tomo varios pasillos hasta dirigirse a una escalinata de mármol más pequeña la cual era secundaria al palacio y daba directamente a las habitaciones de los invitados del palacio, y es que era ahí donde se encontraba la habitación de su amiga.

El rey Lune le había querido dar una habitación especial en el ala principal junto a la de su hijo mayor Cor (prometido de Aravis), pero ella se había negado rotundamente, alegando su estatus como invitada, aceptando el cambio únicamente después de su matrimonio con el príncipe. La realidad era que la chica deseaba algo de espacio personal puesto que ambos hermanos, Cor y Corin, llegaban a ser algo pesados estando juntos, discutiendo por todo, convirtiéndose en un espacio de paz y tranquilidad su habitación en el ala este del palacio. Aquel pensamiento hizo que la chica sonriera divertida, puesto que de una manera extrañamente parecida, padecían del mismo mal.

Pronto llego a una habitación con una gran puerta de roble simple y sin siquiera llamar entro abriendola suavemente, mientras se asomaba lentamente. Al verla recostada ya en su cama sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. El cuarto solo se encontraba iluminado por el fuego de unas cuantas velas en el tocador de la chica. Silenciosamente se sentó al borde de la cama y movió lentamente a su ocupante.

- Mmm… ya te dije que fue jaque Corin – Lucy contuvo una carcajada y la movió nuevamente

- Ari… Ar… despierta… - los ojos de la chica se abrieron lentamente y restregándoselos e intento reconocer a la persona frente a ella, al hacerlo se levanto rápidamente

- ¡LUCY! – la reina le tapo la boca haciendo señal de silencio y la soltó. Aravis había despertado completamente al ver a su amiga en tal estado: su pelo enmarañado estaba pobremente recogido en una cola, su capa, rostro y ropa estaban llenos de polvo y tierra y tenía un aspecto tan cansado que era casi imposible que alguien que no la conociera pensara que era la mismísima reina Lucy de Narnia. - ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿estás bien? – la aludida sonrió dulcemente

- Te explicare todo amiga mía, solo que ahora… - en ese momento el suave gruñido del estomago de la chica la hizo sonrojar y Aravis sonrió divertida

- Te traeré algo de comer, y me contaras todo con detalle. Ahora toma algo de mi ropa y ve a bañarte para que puedas descansar.

- Gracias – le sonrió sinceramente la castaña y Aravis salió por la puerta sigilosa como gato.

Lucy suspiro tranquila, sabía que ahora estaba a salvo y aunque no podía permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, debía de confiar que antes de que alguien llegara a buscarla, ella habría podido partir segura de aquel lugar. Por el momento aceptaría aquel baño que en realidad necesitaba con urgencia.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Corazón de hermano

**Holaaa a todos!**

**Una disculpa de antemano, en los ultimos dias la cantidad de trabajo se duplico, ademas que tuve varios eventos y para colmo me enferme, asi que me fue imposible actualizar. **

**Bueno este capitulo en lo personal lo ame, muy sencillo pero quise plasmar los sentimientos de frustracion de Ed, su preocupacion y amor hacia su pequeña hermanita. En lo personal creo que desde que cambio Edmund convirtiendose en el Rey Justo, siempre trato de secundar a Lu en todo, tanto en los libros como en las peliculas(claro en estas se ve mas claramente), por lo que su confianza mutua crecio y por lo tanto su cariño se volvio muy especial entre ellos, y es lo que quise mostrar en este capitiulo. **

**Agradezco infinitamente a esas personas que me dejaron sus reviews, y a aquellos que ahora me siguen y pusieron alerta en mi pequeño fanfic.**

**Myra: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste la idea, la verdad es que siempre imagine que durante su Epoca Dorada debieron pasar muchas cosas, y me gusto la idea de presentarle una aventura a Lucy de manera independiente. Vamos avanzando espero seguir contando con tus comentarios :D **

**Ires: Gracias por tu opinion manita, si me doy cuenta que Lu te desespera, tal ves sera por que tu eres como Su jajaja. Aun asi, no considero que sea berrinche porque al fin Aslan la animo a hacerlo. A veces uno tiene que regarla para aprender, y tal vez lo que para unos sea una mala decision, resulte ser algo acertado para otros. Que en realidad esa es la idea de esta pequeña Travesia. Espero tus reviews okas! :D :D **

**Algo gracioso paso y es que cuando estaba editando este capitulo entendi algo que probablemente cambie todo el rumbo de la historia desde este capitulo, asi que mañana trabajare arduamente en ello para publicar lo mas pronto posible. **

**Sin mas por el momento me despido esperando que disfruten este pequeño y lindo capitulo, y espero saber sus comentarios mis queridos lectores.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

**CORAZON DE HERMANO**

* * *

El manto negro del cielo se había alzado ya sobre toda Narnia permitiendo que se sintiera un ambiente de completa tranquilidad por todo el reino. En un claro del gran bosque un caballo galopaba velozmente intentando llegar lo mas pronto a las tierras de Archenland. Edmund se inclinaba hacia adelante sintiendo el aire golpear su rostro, mientras su mente no dejaba pensar en su papel ante la decisión de su hermana menor. Aun recordaba lo que había pasado en aquel baile, que lo llevo a inconscientemente molestarla.

...

El salón principal de Cair Paravel se encontraba un ambiente ameno como el de cualquier fiesta organizado por los cuatro reyes de Narnia. La Reina Susan se encontraba junto con el sumo monarca Peter hablando con un los príncipes de las Islas desiertas y el Duque de Harford de Archenland. Por su parte los menores de los Pevensie se encontraban hablando con su compañero y amigo, así como el jefe de servicio del palacio el Sr. Tumnus.

- ¿Quién crees obtenga mayores punto por parte de Su? – le pregunto Edmund a la menor, quien observo detenidamente a ambos prospectos que en ese momento intentaban dar todo de sí para dejar su mejor impresión a los soberanos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, pero creo que mi voto va para el Príncipe Keyrit. Es más lindo y además está interesado en nuestra hermana desde que fuimos a su palacio hace dos veranos. – Edmund la miro y sonrió

- Creo que esa opinión no es muy objetiva hermana ya que tus sentimientos nublan tu opinión – esta afirmación hizo que la reina Lucy se sonrojara notablemente y mirara abochornada a su hermano.

- Eso no… es que…yo solo - el pelinegro y el Sr. Tumnus reprimieron una risotada al ver el bochorno de la reina valiente, a lo cual ella inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo molesta – Edmund! ¡Eres imposible! – por un segundo su mirada se poso en alguien y mirando con un dejo de malicia en sus ojos se acerco a alguien sonriendo

- Querida Jeira, como has estado – los ojos del Justo se abrieron y su piel se torno un tanto pálida al ver a una chica de no más 17 años junto con su hermana menor, a la cual ella sin disimulo alguno jalo hacia donde se encontraban los dos hombres – mi hermano Edmund se alegrara tanto te verte, ¡ven, ven! – la chica completamente sonrojada hizo una reverencia al joven rey y el solo la saludo

- Su majestad

- Buenas noches Jeira – los ojos oscuros del rey se clavaron en los de su hermana y ella le devolvió la mirada sonriendo triunfante, y sin prestarle atención se dirigió a la chica

- No sabes cuantas ganas tenía mi hermano de conversar contigo, ¡hacen una pareja fabulosa! – los dos aludidos se sonrojaron levemente incómodos y Lucy dando por terminada su venganza se dirigió al Sr. Tumnus – ahora no los interrumpiremos mas, me acompaña por favor mi querido Sr. Tumnus – Edmund miro suplicante al fauno el cual solo le sonrió divertido y se encogió de hombros sabiendo que no podría ayudar ante aquella situación y los dos se alejaron.

Lucy se encontraba tomando un poco de vino mientras platicaba con el fauno sobre su broma a su hermano mayor, y es que desde que los Pevensie habían comenzado a reinar juntos, los lazos entre todos se habían fortalecido, pero la relación entre Lucy y Edmund había cambiado mucho para bien, y es que ahora pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Normalmente cuando sus hermanos mayores debían de hacer alguna visita a algún reino vecino y por seguridad de Narnia siempre se dividían en grupos de dos, y casi siempre Edmund se ofrecía para hacerle compañía a Lu, y durante esos años ambos habían pasado sus tiempos libres jugando ajedrez, leyendo o simplemente cabalgando por los páramos de su reino. Así mismo el rey Justo había enseñado a su hermana todo sobre cuestiones militares, tácticas de infiltración así como a luchar con espada, por supuesto, esto no lo sabían los mayores ya que desde la perspectiva de Susan y Peter, Lucy solo debía comportarse como una dama de reino, por ello solían dejarla en la seguridad del palacio sin saber que ahí llego a aprender más de lo que hubiera hecho en dichos viajes.

Es por eso que ahora en lo que respecta a bromas y juegos de astucia, Lucy era una buen rival para cualquiera, aunque nunca podía hacerlos durar y muchas veces cambiaba de opinión antes de ejecutarlos debido a su buen corazón. Pero en esta ocasión la castaña disfrutaba de la cara de bochorno de su hermano porque sabía, a ciencia cierta que ahora que Jeira había capturado la atención del monarca, no lo dejaría durante toda la velada.

- Su majestad logro poner en una situación difícil a su real hermano – le comento divertido el fauno

- Lo sé, y no sabes cómo lo estoy disfrutando… - en ese momento una voz la llamo, a girarse pudo ver a un chico un par de años mayor que el que la llamaba.

- ¿Lucy? – la chica lo miro por unos segundos hasta que el recuerdo de aquella persona la hizo sonreír,

- Ralley! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Vaya pero que sorpresa encontrarte! – el chico sonrió ampliamente

- ¡Bien gracias! La verdad no había tenido oportunidad nunca de verte después de que fuiste, es decir – se corrigió al ver al fauno parado muy firme detrás de ella – de que su majestad fuera con sus reales hermanos a nuestra isla Galma.

- Tienes razón, que fue hace casi siete años verdad… como ha pasado el tiempo…

- Si me permite decirle su majestad, usted luce esplendida esta noche – la chica se sonrojo completamente apenada ante las palabras de su viejo amigo y le sonrió en agradecimiento – ahora me haría el honor de bailar conmigo esta pieza – ella sin dudar acepto y ante la mirada atónita del Sr. Tumnus se alejo tomada del brazo de joven.

Durante el resto de la velada Lucy no se aparto del joven duque Ralley, y para entonces tanto Edmund como Peter ya habían notado la cercanía de ambos jóvenes. El menor que había logrado dejar a su compañera en compañía de su hermana mayor se acerco al monarca con semblante preocupado.

- No me tienes que decir – le comento Peter con tono molesto – ese Ralley no me agrada nada…

- ¿De qué hablas acaso ya lo conocías? – pregunto confundido Edmund

- Por supuesto es el mismo que conocimos en Galma y desde entonces no dejaba de perseguir a Lucy aun lo recuerdo, supongo que ahora que su padre se ha convertido en el Duque de la isla y desea entablar una relación con Narnia – le comento señalando con la cabeza a los dos chicos que platicaban amenamente junto un gran ventanal algo alejados de la concurrencia. El monarca miro como su hermano fruncía el ceño molesto y apretaba los puños. En ese momento Susan se acerco sonriendo a ambos, y al ver el semblante molesto de su hermano pregunto

- ¿Qué sucede Ed? – Peter señalo con su cabeza hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su hermana menor y entonces lo entendió.

- Ese…. Yo no lo recuerdo de Galma, pero estoy seguro que lo conocí durante el viaje que hice con Susan para su unión con el odioso Rabadash. El se encontraba en la corte de invitados especial del Tirsoc, y por lo que recuerdo estaba comprometido con la hija del mismo. – la mirada de Peter se volvió, como la de su hermano tan dura y ambos en ese momento supieron lo que debían de hacer.

- El joven Ralley, hijo del duque de Galma se encontraba persuadiendo a la dama de que lo acompañara a sus tierras durante una semana, con el fin de que permitirle mostrarle la grandeza de su nación a lo que la reina Lucy sin el menor temor de algún mal intención de su amigo de la infancia, asentía agradecida por tal invitación. La mirada victoriosa del joven se dirigió buscando a alguien en especifico cuando de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en los rostros del Sumo Monarca Peter y el Rey Edmund "el Justo", los cuales se acercaron por detrás de la menor. El joven disfrazando su nerviosismo hizo una reverencia marcada.

- Buenas noches – Lucy se giro y al ver a sus hermanos sonrió

- Edmund, Peter, Susan, miren quien vino al baile es… - antes de que la chica pudiera terminar el menor de sus hermanos la interrumpió dirigiéndose al compañero de su hermana

- Nos volvemos a encontrar duque Ralley – los ojos de ambos chocaron y por un segundo un dejo de duda se asomo en su mirada, cuando en de pronto, algo que pareció recordar hizo que su rostro se volviera mas pálido.

- Sus Majestades

- Espero que su reunión con el Tirsoc haya resultado favorable después de nuestra rápida partida… - la mirada de la Reina Lucy aun mas confundida miro a su hermano pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Susan la tomo de la mano

- Con su permiso, mi hermana y yo nos retiramos para que ustedes puedan charlar a gusto. – Y antes de que la susodicha pudiera decir más, fue sacada de en medio de la conversación.

Cabe decir que el resto de la noche fue más que desoladora para la pequeña Pevensie, ya que su hermana la llevo de un lado a otro presentándola y hablando con diversas personas, sin permitirle poder buscar a su viejo amigo, y en un momento en el cual pudo escaparse del agarre de su hermana, lo encontró justo al momento que salía por la puerta del palacio, y en la mirada que le dirigió a la reina, ella supo que nunca volvería a saber de él.

...

Edmund al recordar todos los acontecimientos de ese día sabia que aquello que él y Peter habían hecho era solamente por protegerla y aunque ambos estaban complacidos de haber alejado a un ruin truhan del lado de su pequeña hermana, ahora entendía que ninguno de los dos se había tomado la molestia de explicarle las razones por las que lo hicieron, ocasionando que ella se sintiera sobrepasada y decidiera que lo mejor era alejarse de ellos. Esa simple idea hacia que el corazón del justo le doliera de gran manera, y es que desde que ambos se habían unido tanto, la idea de que alguien pudiera lastimar el corazón bondadoso de su pequeña hermana lo hacía rabiar, pero de alguna manera y sin saberlo, el se había convertido en el causante de dicho sufrimiento.

Unos momentos después dejaron atrás el arroyo cristalino y dirigió a Philip hacia el camino llano por donde solían transitar los carruajes, unos metros más adelante. Por un segundo el resplandor de la luna hizo que sus ojos se posaran en una silueta que se movía suavemente por la ladera montañosa, la cual es usada normalmente por las personas que cruzan esos paramos a pie. Jalo los amarres de su potro el cual detuvo su paso en seco.

- ¿Sucede algo su majestad? – Edmund observo detenidamente el paso y por unos segundo podría jurar haber visto la figura encapuchada de alguien perderse a junto a una gran roca. Pero desecho completamente esa idea, esperando en su corazón que Lucy hubiera tomado la decisión más lógica que fuera tomar el camino plano a arriesgarse a subir a esas horas de la noche aquellos parajes solitarios.

- No es nada, tenemos que apresurarnos Philip

Y con un relincho, el caballo continúo su camino rápidamente.

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Gracias por leer! No olviden dejarme sus reviews! Gracias! :D **


	5. Encuentros en Anvard

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Se que no tengo excusa, pero estas semanas han sido un completo caos en mi vida, entre viajes fuera de la ciudad como trabajo acumulado nunca me permitia sentarme frente a mi computadora, y cuando lo hacia, toda la inspiracion literalmente huia de mi, como en venganza por no prestarle atencion, jaja u_u.**

**Bueno regresando a lo importante, desde este capitulo comenzaran a hacer aparicion otros personajes centrandonos mas en la trama de Lucy lejos de su familia. En lo personal este capitulo fue re-editado completamente por que el final de este capitulo era completamente distinto, y aunque en lo personal me dolio dejarlo asi, es importante para el desarrollo de la historia.**

**De antemano quiero agradecer a todos esos lectores anonimos que leen mi fic y a otros tantos que amablemente me han puesto en sus favoritos o que incluso ahora siguen la historia, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!. De ahora en adelante los proximos capitulos los estare publicando con una semana de diferencia, Dios mediante entre jueves y sabado a mas tardar, intentando equilibrar mi horario ya que pronto llegaran las vacaciones y estare un poco mas libre de tiempo (^o^)V**

**Sin ms por el momento los dejo con el capitulo esperando que lo disfruten! Y no olviden... opinar no cuesta nada, es ¡GRATIS! jijiji... dejen reviews por favor! **

**atte:**

** *MiMi StAr***

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**ENCUENTROS EN ANVARD**

* * *

.

.

Aravis entro a la habitación silenciosamente con una bandeja llena de deliciosos alimentos y la coloco en la mesa del balcón, donde entraba una suave brisa nocturna. El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y de diversas constelaciones que se lograban apreciar desde esa posición. Lucy salió con un camisón de seda de manga larga y tomo asiento en la mesa frente a la comida y sonrió complacida.

- Mi querida Aravis ¡muchas gracias! – la chica miro como su amiga comía disfrutando cada bocado del alimento que le había traído que iban desde fruta, salchichas, unos cuantos huevos cocidos entre otras cosas. Cuando termino, la chica movió la porcelana a la mesa de noche y se sentó frente a ella, ambas con una taza de té caliente en sus manos.

- Ahora bien Lu, ¿me puedes decir a que debo el honor de tu furtiva llegada? – la mayor de las chicas sonrió divertida y asintió.

Para no hacer larga la historia, la reina Lucy le conto a detalle toda lo sucedido desde el baile donde sus hermanos habían "echado a patadas", (esas fueron sus palabras literales) a un gran amigo de su infancia, al cual apreciaba mucho y que para variar, había mostrado más interés en ella que en su hermana la hermosa reina Susan. Así mismo, le comento todo lo sucedido el día anterior, y sus dudas e inquietudes al sentirse como una reina de papel encerrada en su querido Cair Paravel. Durante toda la conversación la tarkina mostro mucho interés y permitió que su amiga se desahogara completamente.

Esa era una de las virtudes de la amistad de ambas chicas, ya que aunque eran de distintas edades, sus personalidades tan similares, habían permitido que encontraran la una en la otra la hermandad, complicidad así como el toque fresco y alocado que sus vidas entre tanta gala y etiqueta necesitaban.

Cuando hubo terminado, la tarkina la miro y le sonrió.

- ¡Definitivamente eres la amiga más loca que tengo! Mira que escaparte del palacio donde tienes prácticamente todo y pasar tantas penurias por darles una lección a tus hermanos – antes de que Lucy pudiera siquiera responder añadió – pero claro que tenias que ser mi amiga, si yo hice lo mismo y mírame, comprometida y enamorada cabe añadir, del chico con el que vivía peleando noche y día. – ambas rieron suavemente.

- La verdad es que aunque al inicio si pensé vengarme un poco de ellos, la realidad es que yo necesito volver a encontrarme sabes… disto mucho de ser la Lucy que inicio su reinado hace ya casi 15 años en Narnia – Aravis miro a su amiga

- Por supuesto que no eres la misma, eres mejor, has crecido y madurado, eres la Reina Valiente, nadie dudaría por un segundo de eso y te aseguro que tanto Narnia como cada uno de los reinos circundantes saben que si alguien llega a siquiera pensar en alterar la paz de tu país, tu serás la primera en salir a hacerle frente.

- Lo sé, y lo más irónico es que aunque estoy consciente de ello, ahora no me llena ser recordada simplemente como la valiente Lucy de Narnia. – Aravis entendió inmediatamente a lo que su amiga se refería y levantándose de su lugar se sentó a su lado.

- Lucy escúchame, si es por el chico que tus hermanos espantaron, no puedo dejar apoyarlos en esa decisión – la mirada de confusión de la Pevensie menor se dirigió a su amiga – y no me mires así, mejor deja que te cuente algo que hará que entiendas sus razones.

Cuando Aravis termino de hablarle sobre lo que ella conocía del duque Ralley, sus tratos y relaciones con el Tirsoc Calormen y sus fechorías en aquellas tierras, pues como es bien sabido, cuando llegas a tierras desconocida con el fin de entablar relaciones y vínculos, buscas agradar haciendo muchas veces, cosas que están mal, incluso a costo de tus propios principios, y eso precisamente era lo que había pasado con aquel simpático joven. La mirada de Lucy con un leve destello de decepción asintió y miro a su amiga.

- Supongo que tus hermanos no querían ver esa mirada en tus ojos- le dijo la tarkina tristemente - y por eso no quisieron decírtelo, pero yo no puedo permitir que estés molesta con ellos por causa de ese patán. – la reina sonrió levemente y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

- Ya no podría, aunque quisiera, molestarme con mis hermanos. Gracias Ara, de verdad eres una gran amiga – ambas se abrazaron y cuando se separaron ella añadió.

- ¿Y ahora que harás? ¿continuaras con tu travesía? – La reina se quedo mirando el horizonte frente a ellas durante unos minutos y luego dirigió su mirada a la joven

- Si, se que ellos deben estar muy preocupados por mi y pensando que esto es su culpa, la realidad es que yo necesito probarme, que esta Lucy de ahora, que para mí es más parecida a cualquier chica común y corriente de mi edad, con tantas dudas, es la misma Lucy nombrada por el gran Aslan como "La valiente". – Aravis asintió mirándola preocupada – pero ahora mi querida amiga, te pondré una tarea que se solo tu podrás cumplir en mi ausencia.

- Sabes que lo haré querida – la dijo la morena sonriendo

.

* * *

.

El cielo comenzaba a clarear y Edmund cansado del camino pudo ver las banderas ondeando a lo alto de la torre principal del castillo del Rey Lune. Su caballo Philip detuvo su marcha frente al gran portón de metal y el centinela que se encontraba a lo alto del muro preguntó.

- ¿Quién es? Identifíquese

- El Rey Edmund de Narnia, vengo en un asunto urgente ante nuestro querido amigo, su majestad el Rey Lune – el Rey escucho murmullos desde lo alto del muro y unos minutos después los grandes portones se abrieron, haciendo sonar las trompetas. Edmund galopo con su caballo unos metros más y al divisar al Rey Lune aun en bata salir a recibirlo bajo de él.

- Su Majestad Rey Edmund – dijo el Rey mirando a sus espaldas – Que placer tenerlo por aquí, ¿pero a que debo su repentina visita? ¿Sucede algo en Narnia? –

- Algo así su majestad, disculpe la interrupción tan de mañana, pero esperaba saber si usted tenía noticias mi hermana menor, la Reina Lucy… el día de ayer partió sola de Cair Paravel creo, con destino a sus tierras y solo quería verificar que había llegado sana y salva – el Rey miro confundido al joven

- Lamento decir que su majestad la Reina Lucy, cuya visita nos es tan grata siempre, no ha venido a nuestro palacio desde su visita hace ya casi tres meses. – al ver los ojos de preocupación de Edmund añadió – pero estoy seguro que donde quiera que haya ido volverá pronto su majestad, ella al igual que nuestra querida Aravis tienen un espíritu indomable que a nosotros nos cuesta mucho seguir… - el pelinegro asintió – ahora porque no nos acompaña a desayunar y por la tarde esperamos a ver si su majestad se presenta de visita.

- Claro que si… - sonrió agradecido; en ese momento Edmund levanto levemente la vista y pudo observar a Aravis y la silueta de alguien un poco más alto que ella parados en el balcón de su habitación, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue un brillo castaño en el pelo de dicha silueta. Sabía perfectamente que la tarkina como todo calormen, tiene el pelo oscuro, por lo que supo de inmediato quien era la persona a su lado, y suspiro tranquilo. Su rostro se suavizo levemente y añadió - Si me disculpa su majestad, me gustaría saber si la Señorita Aravis se encontrará, me gustaría comunicarle lo sucedido para saber si ella conoce algo del paradero de mi pequeña hermana. – El Rey Lune asintió

- Por supuesto, por supuesto… Sra. Cole llame a Aravis de inmediato, ya que el Rey Edmund desea entrevista con ella. - La dama de llaves asintió y se alejo de inmediato para cumplir las órdenes del Rey.

.

* * *

.

Al amanecer Aravis despertó sintiendo la brisa fresca entrando por la ventana abierta de par en par. El sol acariciaba la piel de ambas chicas que, acostadas en la gran cama de la tarkina habían sucumbido después de pasar casi toda la noche en vela platicando sobre los planes de la castaña. En ese momento las trompetas de la entrada retumbaron en las paredes y escucho aun recostada el alboroto de los guardias recibiendo a alguien. En ese momento la conversación nocturna volvió a su memoria y Aravis se levanto de un salto y se acerco a la ventana, donde observo aterrada al segundo hermano de su amiga parado con cara ansiosa hablando con el Rey Lune. Inmediatamente se giro sobre sus talones y corrió a la cama donde sacudió, con muy poca gentileza cabe agregar, a Lucy que dormía plácidamente.

- Lucy… Lu… - la chica continuaba profundamente dormida hasta que se vio obligada a subir un poco la voz – ¡LUCY DESPIERTA ES EDMUND! – aquellas palabras resultaron el mejor despertador por que la castaña se levanto de un brinco y la tarkina señalo al ventana. Ambas se asomaron por ella y efectivamente ahí estaba su hermano Edmund. Por un instante a las dos se les había olvidado que estaban en un balcón y solo las cubría una cortina de tela translucida, y en el momento que el pelinegro subió la vista, ambas se ocultaron rápidamente.

- ¡Rayos! ¡No debí dormir tanto! – se regaño Lucy, la morena la miro preocupada - ¿ahora como puedo salir Ara? ¿tienes alguna idea? – la chica se quedo pensando unos segundos y en ese momento la voz del ama de llaves que intentaba abrir su puerta la hizo reaccionar.

- ¡Ya sé, escóndete en el baño! – la reina miro extrañada a su amiga pero sin decir mas obedeció. Aravis abrió y el ama de llaves entro con dos de sus damas personales.

- Señorita Aravis, el Rey Edmund de Narnia solicita una reunión con usted. – la chica asintió

- De acuerdo en un momento bajo – las tres mujeres ya iban a salir cuando agrego – pero, me gustaría que Olive y Pam me ayudaran – la mujer mayor miro con extrañes a la dama, ya que usualmente ella no permite que nadie la ayude a alistarse, pero sin poder refutar dicha petición asintió y ambas chicas permanecieron en la habitación. Aravis se acerco a las chicas sonriendo y ellas solo se miraron preocupadas.

.

* * *

.

Edmund ya más tranquilo se encontraba en una pequeña sala del ala este del castillo donde se observaba una pequeña escalinata de mármol, la misma por donde la noche anterior se había escabullido la reina Lucy hacia los aposentos de su amiga. Ahora el joven Rey esperaba ver bajar por esa escalera a su hermana junto con Aravis, sin embargo, minutos después pudo ver como la tarkina bajaba ataviada con un sencillo vestido color esmeralda y el pelo recogido en una cola, acompañada de dos sirvientas, las cuales, como es normal en dicho palacio, permanecían detrás de ella con el rostro dirigido al piso.

- Su Majestad – saludo Aravis con una gran sonrisa – es un placer verlo aquí, ¿a qué se debe su sorpresiva visita? – Edmund observaba insistentemente la escalinata esperando ver a su hermana intentando escabullirse por ellas, pero no vio nada y se dirigió hacia la chica.

- Es por Lu… - la chica abrió los ojos y girándose miro a las chicas detrás de ella.

- Pueden marcharse ahora – Aravis se volvió a ver a Edmund – ¿Qué le sucedió a Lucy? – le pregunto preocupada. El pelinegro miro a la chica escudriñando su rostro pero sin descuidar la pequeña escalinata detrás de ella.

- Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no es así? – la joven suspiro y se dirigió hacia la pequeña sala donde tomo asiento y con un movimiento de cabeza invito al Rey a imitarla.

- Lo sé, se lo que sucedió, todo el asunto con el duque durante el baile… - Edmund frunció los labios y asintió.

- Peter y yo solo queríamos protegerla, debimos explicarle lo sé, pero no tuvimos oportunidad, ella se fue antes de que pudiéramos hacerlo…- la morena sonrió comprensiva y pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras hablo

- Debes entender que esa solo fue una excusa Ed, ella no está molesta con ustedes, los ama demasiado, y no sabía cómo decírselos... – el joven Rey miro a la chica extrañado

- ¿Decirnos? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ella no se siente completa en Narnia, al menos no en estos momentos, siente que debe probar su valentía… - el joven estuvo a punto de protestar pero la dama se apresuro a continuar - no a ustedes claro, ni al reino, sino a ella misma… y la realidad es que esa discusión solo le dio la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, porque de otra manera ella nunca lo habría hecho, nunca podría alejarse de ustedes.

- Estas diciendo que ella no era feliz en Narnia… - le dijo el rey con una nota de dolor en su voz, algo a lo que la tarkina nego

- No, ella era feliz, es feliz a su lado, solo que le faltaba algo que sabia no encontraría sentada en su trono en Cair Paravel. Ella no es como su majestad la Reina Susan, y usted lo sabe mucho mejor que nadie, ella no puede estarse quieta, debe ayudar, sentirse útil, y ahora que Narnia se encuentra en paz, no puede quedarse en el palacio tomando clases de etiqueta todo el tiempo. Es por eso que deicidio irse- la preocupación en el rostro del monarca se hizo más evidente, y se levanto contrariado

- Quiero hablar con ella, ¿donde está Lucy…? - el joven se giro para dirigirse a las escaleras pero antes de alejarse Aravis le hablo

- Ella ya no está ahí Ed… - el rostro del joven se volvió pálido nuevamente y sintió una presión en el pecho – ella me pidió que te dijera que la perdonaras pero que no debías preocuparte… – Edmund se giro y tomo a Aravis por los hombros

- ¿A donde fue?- ella negó con la cabeza

- No lo sé… no me lo dijo - Aravis se sintió muy culpable al ver el dolor y la desesperación apoderarse del semblante del menor de los monarcas de Narnia, pero confiaba y entendía a su amiga mejor que nadie, pues ella misma había hecho lo mismo años antes, aunque claro en una situación muy diferente a esa, pero de alguna manera sabia que estaría bien. - Debes confiar en ella Edmund, estará bien, prometió mantenerse en contacto y… -

Antes de que la joven pudiera terminar de hablar, el Rey Justo salió corriendo de la sala. La imagen de las dos damas de compañía que había despedido al llegar a la habitación apareció de repente en su cabeza, debía de encontrarla. Edmund corrió por los terrenos del palacio gritando el nombre de su hermana y buscándola en cada uno de los rostros del personal femenino del palacio, las cuales lo miraban abochornadas y confundidas. Pronto el joven entendió que no se encontraba ahí y corrió fuera del terreno del palacio, hasta que llego al punto donde la senda se dividía en dos caminos dirigidos al reino de Calormen y a Narnia. Sin saber a dónde se habría dirigido su hermana menor y con una opresión en el pecho, cayó de rodillas golpeando el suelo con su puño y maldiciéndose por haber llegado tarde.

A lo lejos, oculta en el pequeño paraje boscoso del reino de Archeland, Lucy miraba con dolor a su hermano odiándose por hacerlo sufrir y sabía a ciencia cierta, que no solo seria Edmund, sino también sus hermanos mayores y su pueblo, pero de alguna manera, algo en su corazón le decía que debía de seguir adelante, que pronto encontraría algo que le daría un giro a su destino para siempre.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Con que aventuras se encontrara nuestra pequeña reina Valiente? ¡Proximamente lo descubriremos! **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
